Maces and Talons
by dukefan01
Summary: Hiccup goes to the tournament to find an old acquaintance there. Post movie 2


Hiccup moved through the event, glancing at the different games that were occurring as he did. Truthfully he didn't know why he was there. As the chief of Berk he had much more important things to do then go to this maces and talons championship that Viggo told him about so long ago, but for some reason he had just decided to go. Astrid and the others had Berk well taken care of, so there was no problem with the young chief disappearing for a day or two at a time every once in a while.

Everything that happened seemed so long ago. Dagur had become the King of the Defenders' of the Win and moved in with his wife Mala. Throck seemed to like Dagur well enough. Heather took over as the leader of the Berserker's and both siblings still kept in touch with Berk. Alvin had offered all the support he could to Hiccup, something Hiccup was eternally grateful for. Even Atali and the the Wing Maiden's still came by once in a while to check on them. Everything seemed so perfect now. Valka and Eret lived on Berk, they had amazing allies; Drago fled, Johann and Vigo were dead, and Krogan was long gone. Sadly among those who were dead and gone was also Stoick. Hiccup was still battling with that.

Maybe that was why he came out to this tournament. He just needed to step away from everything for a bit, to get some fresh air. "Sir, there's an open game this way. There's been a man waiting for an opponent for hours." one of the organizers said, approaching the young chief. Hiccup paused, thinking about it. A game wouldn't hurt, and maybe he could make some new allies to the island while he was at it.

"Sure, why not." he agreed. The organizer nodded and turned to lead Hiccup to the game. After a few seconds Hiccup could easily pick out where they were going. There was a game set up in the far corner where only a single man sat, covered in a cloak. Hiccup paused for a moment, regarding it, but then decided it wasn't worth worrying about. He had Inferno by his side if anyone tried anything and Toothless had insisted on being a short distance away. Hiccup sat down across from the man as the organizer left.

"So uh...do you want to make the first move?" Hiccup asked as he began to set up his side of the game. The figure seemed to regard him for a moment.

"To be honest my dear boy..." Hiccup gasped, recognizing the voice as the man pulled of his hood to show that it was indeed Viggo, "I already have." he said. Hiccup blinked in surprise for a moment before deciding it wasn't' all that surprising after all. This wouldn't be the first time he had thought Viggo was dead only for the man to come back and surprise him. Viggo also wasn't the only person who Hiccup had thought had died only to come back again, Dagur and Valka both had as well. "I didn't think you would come." Viggo mused. Hiccup gave a small smile as he leaned back in his chair.

"Really? If that's the case why did you come?" he asked. It was surprising, almost like he was talking to an old friend and not a man who tried to kill him numerous times. Viggo copied his movements.

"I suppose I just hoped I was wrong. Besides I really do enjoy this game." he said, moving a piece. Hiccup leaned forward to move a piece of his own.

"How did you get here?" Hiccup wondered. It was more of a question of asking Viggo how he survived. After all the last time Hiccup saw him he had five arrows sticking out of his back and was staring down a vast number of the dragon hunters with only an axe and a skrill.

"Leiptr, the Skrill, he saved my life." Viggo said, making another move on the board. "He took down the dragon hunters and took me away. He took me to a nearby island where the people were barley able to save my life. We've been together ever since. He's nearby, in the forest." Viggo said. Hiccup nodded in understanding. Viggo had defiantly changed since the Nightmare saved him.

"I thought you weren't going to approach us again." Hiccup said, a light hearted tease as he made a move on the board. Viggo let out an amused chuckle.

"As I recall it was you who approached my table young Haddock, I did not approach you." Viggo said, glancing up to watch Hiccup's face as he made another move. Hiccup winced, realizing that the move Viggo made put him at a disadvantage. Viggo smirked at the response.

"You got a point there." he said, thinking as he looked over the board. Hiccup couldn't help but smirk himself as he saw a good move Viggo had overlooked. He moved his piece and saw the look of surprise and strangely pride that Viggo had.

"Excellent move Hiccup, but what are you going to do now?" he asked, moving another piece to show Hiccup what he meant. Hiccup nearly groaned as he noticed how his left side was not wide open. "I heard about the King of Dragons, and Berk. I'm sorry for your loss." Viggo suddenly said, shifting to a more serious tone. Hiccup let out a heavy sigh.

"We all lost a lot thanks to that mess." he said. It was true after all. Viggo's brother died, Dagur and Heather's father's remains were found, Berk lost it's chief, and Hiccup lost his father.

"Indeed, but don't forget what everyone gained as well." Viggo said, watching Hiccup make a move before he responded in kind. Hiccup looked up at him.

"What did you gain Viggo?" he asked. It wasn't an accusation, it wasn't in a defensive tone. It was genuine curiosity. Viggo chuckled.

"Besides the obvious friend in Leiptr? I went back and took command of my tribe again. I hear Dagur actually became a King, that amused me to no end." Viggo said. Hiccup nodded, that had been rather unexpected at first. Hiccup made another move, realizing what was about to happen.

"You're still so pure Hiccup, unable to make the sacrifices needed to win the game." Viggo said, making the finale move and taking down Hiccup's Chief. As he took a second look at the board however Viggo laughed. If that had been a real battle he would have defiantly taken Hiccup's head, but now his own piece was surrounded and in an easy position to capture. "Not bad indeed." he mused. Hiccup stood up.

"Well, I guess that means I'm disqualified." he said. Viggo nodded.

"It does indeed." he said. Hiccup looked around to catch sight of Toothless. "Hiccup, despite our pasts together I am offering my assistance should you ever need it. You were the one who showed me what dragons are truly like, and I am grateful." Viggo said. Hiccup looked at him in surprise, but then smiled.

"Well we already got Dagur, Mala, and Eret; whats one more ally who tried to kill us before." he said. Viggo laughed at that.

"Like I said, your pure and innocent. That may just one day get you killed." he said. Hiccup caught a glimpse of pure black and knew he found Toothless.

"Do you really think so? I think that my way of doing things are probably what have saved my life all these times." Hiccup said. Both of them knew the truth of that statement. After all, Hiccup would have been dead long ago if he had killed Toothless like any other Viking would have. Hiccup was different, and it was his kindness and intelligence that brought people to him like moths to a flame. Hiccup wouldn't die anytime soon, because none of the allies he made would let him. Viggo knew that included him as well, hell he had been willing to die in that cavern as long as Hiccup, Toothless, and Leiptr got away.

"No, no I don't think so after all. Take care, Hiccup Haddock III." Viggo said. Hiccup nodded.

"You too, Viggo Grimborn." he said.

 **Just messing around with an idea. Post season 6 of RTTE, post movie two. I guess I just really enjoyed the tv series, even if the continuity is f*cked. I am going to spend some time continuing stories that I neglected for a long time, but I wanted to write this after watching the entire finale season yesterday.**


End file.
